


Contact At Last

by Jo73



Category: robron
Genre: Aaron writes Robert Letter, M/M, POV Aaron Dingle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo73/pseuds/Jo73
Summary: contact between Aaron and Robert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Robron Fic please be gentle with me as I am not sure its as good as I think it is lol

At 2am and I am sitting at the kitchen table trying to reply to your letter Robert.

To my Robert

I got your letter and even though I don’t agree with what you have done I understand why you did what you did. There has been little percentage of me that thought you didn’t love me in the same way that I love you. I know now what you did was done out of love and how much you love me.

I would like to have been given right to make that decision for myself though. Even now I would still make the decision to stand by you and wait for you. You can not just switch off how you feel about someone and move not its not that easy even if I wanted to which I don’t.

Our wedding rings hang round my neck close to my heart waiting for the day they can return to there rightful place for good. 

Life has not been easy the last 7 months without you next to me. I plod on through the days wishing for contact with you. You writing to Vic at Christmas time and not me broke my heart over again. 

Liv is still having fits and had serious one just after your letter to Vic arrived. She was out looking for me when she collapsed and had a fit right next to our bridge near the water edge. I would never have forgiven myself if anything had happened to her. They are still doing test to work out if she has epilepsy. She miss you so much. To her she has lost her the only person she thought of as her dad.

I have not been allowed to see Seb since just before his birthday last year as Rebecca and Ross don’t think its good idea as he is always asking for you and asking why you are not with me at the Mill. They thought it was easy for him not to come anymore. It breaks my heart. I miss him so much.

Robert you are my heart, my soul my everything never forget that.

I love you 

Your Aaron xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert replies to Aaron's letter

11am I am sitting in my cell listening to cell doors opening and other prisoners receiving there mail then my cell door opens and I am handed a letter. Straight away I recognise the writing. It’s my Aaron’s writing.

To my Aaron 

I was shocked to receive your letter. But I should’ve known you would grab the chance to reply to me and have contact with me. 

I apologise again for not giving you the right to make your own decision about what you wanted to do. I knew if I let you make that decision you would choose to wait for me. I want you to be happy Aaron and I now realise what makes you happy is being my husband and being there for me even through if you have to wait 14 years. That shows me how much you love me and that our marriage is for life through the ups and downs. I need you to be sure about waiting for me and if you are 100% sure I will contact Clive and stop the divorce.

Please keep our wedding rings safe and close to your heart. One day I promise they will be back where they rightfully belong and will never come off again. Never doubt my love for you for one-second. My heart and soul belong to you Aaron and always will. 

I am sorry life has been hard for you over the last 7 months and I blame myself for that. If only I had wrote to you at Christmas but I didn’t think you were stronger enough to receive letter from me at the time. 

I feel so bad and guilty I can’t be there for Liv, she must be so scared. I know she acts like she tough and everything is ok. She gets that from her brother but please tell her I love and all I want is to be there with you both to hug you both and tell you we will get through this together as family. To me Liv is my daughter and I will always be to me. 

I am so angry that Rebecca and Ross have stopped you seeing Seb and giving you such pathetic excuse. I have feeling that Ross is behind this as Rebecca knows that you are great dad to `seb. I will ring Clive as soon as I can and get this sorted. Seb will be missing his daddy Aaron as much as you miss him. Tell him when you see him that daddy Robert loves him and miss him so much, tell him funny stories about me. Never let him forget me.  
`

I have to go so I can get this letter in the post to you. 

Aaron you are my heart and soul and always will be, you're my world. 

I love you, 

Your Robert 

p.s You Know xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron replies to Robert's letter

Aaron recognised the handwriting before he saw the stamp, he knew it was from Robert. He was nervous to open the letter was Robert going to shut him out again. 

To my Robert

Of cause I would grab the chance to have contact with you, I would grab it with two hands and never let go. 

I am 1000% sure I want to wait for you. No one comes close to you Robert and never will. I am not signing the divorce papers so you better get Clive to cancel the divorce. 

You were probably right I would not of been stronger enough to receive a letter from you. You know me better than I know myself as always. 

I told Liv what you said and she says if I wrote you again that she forgive’s you even though you are an idiot. She said to tell you she loves you dad and all she wants is our family back together even though she knows its not that easy. 

Well thank you for contacting Clive don’t know what he said but Rebecca contacted me last week and I saw Seb in Liverpool last weekend. He remembered me and ran to me shouting daddy Aaron. He asked for you few times I told him you were on a time out for being naughty he seemed to accept that. Robert he has grown so much and looks so like you. I have included few pictures of him that I took last weekend. 

Mum and Paddy found out I was back in contact with as did Vic and Diane. Surprising mum said she knew I would never give you up and send her love as does Paddy, Diane and Vic. Speaking of Vic I have I have included pic of our nephew he is so cute and definitely takes after Vic.

I love you 

Your Aaron always 

I Know xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert replies to Aaron's letter and gives him some news he might not be expecting

Sitting in my cell waiting day after day to see if a letter would arrive from you. When I was just about to give up. Your letter arrived. I should never have doubted you. 

To my Aaron 

As you are definitely 1000% sure you want to wait for me then I will get Clive to stop the divorce proceedings.

As the divorce proceedings are being stopped I think its time I let you know something. Please do not be mad I have not told you sooner but I had to be sure you were 100% sure that you wanted to wait for me.

I have appealed my sentence and not only is Clive working on my case but my Half sister Sandy and her husband Richard who is top criminal solicitor in London contacted Clive when they saw about me being sent to prison for murder on the news. 

They think I have real good chance of my sentence either being lessened or squashed as there some new medical evidence come to light. Please do not tell anyone about this apart from Liv and what ever you do don’t get your hopes up to much. 

I will arrange for you to meet Sandy and Richard at Clive’s office so they can go over everything with you.

Tell Liv her dad loves her to and hopefully if everything goes to plan she might have her family back together sooner than she thinks. 

Of course Seb would remember his daddy Aaron. Thank you so much for the pictures of him. I love them. He has grown so much and yes I can see how much he looks like me. 

Send my love to all our family. How cute is our nephew he definitely takes after Vic. 

I love you

Your Robert always 

You know xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron replies to Robert then gets surprise from Robert

I look forward to the mail coming these days as I know there could be letter coming from you.

To my Robert 

I am happy you are stopping the divorce proceedings as I want messed up with you for always. 

I have been contacted and met up with Clive, Sandy and Richard who went through your case with me and explained everything and what's going to happen at the course case. Like you asked I am not getting my hopes up. 

I have told Liv what is going on and she is excited that her dad might be home soon and her family back together but like me she is not going to get her hopes up.

The biggest thing to happen since we last had contact is that Rebecca and Ross turned up with Seb and all his stuff and left him with me full-time. Clive is trying to sort out guardianship for me if that is ok with you of course. 

He spent the first few nights in our bed and he kicks in his sleep but I didn't mind as it was rather comforting to me as it reminds me of you. He has asked about you quite lot and when you are coming home. I tell him it might not be for while so he as asked if he can talk to you. 

I know you might not want to but if possible could you ring just so you can say hello to Seb . 

I am glad you liked the photo’s I sent in of Seb and Harry. 

I love you 

Your Aaron always  
I know xx

About two weeks after Aaron had sent his letter off to Robert his phone began to ring just as he was getting Seb ready to and have his bath. Aaron did not recognise the number, but he recognised the voice when he answered the phone.

R hello  
A Robert is that you?  
R yes its me, I have missed your voice  
A I have missed your voice to  
R how are you?  
A much better now that I have heard your voice, Yes I know I am totally soft but I miss you so much  
R I miss you to all of you,  
R Aaron can I speak to Seb if possible?  
A of course you can speak to Seb  
A Seb Daddy Roberts on the phone for you  
S Daddy Daddy is that you? I miss you  
R Yes Seb its Daddy Robert and I miss you lots  
R are you being good boy for Daddy Aaron?  
S yes Daddy I am being good boy and having fun with Daddy Aaron, Auntie Liv, Nana Chas and Grandad Paddy and also Auntie Vic and Grandma Diane  
R thats good you are having fun with everyone Seb. I have to go now Seb can you put daddy Aaron back on the phone for me. I love you lots Seb  
S love you to Daddy, Daddy Aaron, Daddy Robert wants to speak to you.  
R Aaron I have to go now but I will try to ring you again tomorrow if that's ok  
A of course its ok Robert, I love you  
R I love you to, goodbye Aaron, you know  
A goodbye Robert, I know


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of my first fic. will Aaron and Robert reunite, Will Liv and Seb get there Daddy/Dad home

Aaron and Robert have been talking for few weeks now every evening before Seb bath time so Seb could tell his Daddy Robert what he had been doing that day.

The phone rang at usual time for Robert to ring, 

A Robert how are you today  
R I have some news to tell you, I have my court date for the 3rd July  
A That is not long at all, Hopefully you will be home soon  
R Remember don’t get your hopes up  
A I won’t  
R Is Seb there?  
A Yes he is here, Seb Daddy Robert wants to speak to you  
S Daddy Daddy I went to nursery and played with Isaac  
R Did you have fun,  
S Yes Daddy and I painted a picture for you of me,Daddy Aaron and Liv  
R Oh can’t wait to see the picture  
S I miss you daddy  
R I miss you to Seb, I have to go now can you put Daddy Aaron back on the  
phone for me  
S Ok Daddy,  
A Hi, He loves talking to you Robert so much, just like I do.  
R I have to go now, I love you so much  
A I love you to Robert  
R You Know  
A I Know

The 3rd July arrived and Aaron was sitting in a courtroom waiting for Robert to be brought up from the cells.  
Robert looked thinner and his hair was bit longer but he was still Aarons Robert

Twenty minutes later Robert and Aaron walked towards each other and hugged for so long,  
Time to go home Robert to our Son and your daughter, Robert smiled and yes lets go.

When they arrived back at the Mill it was late but Liv and Seb were curled up sleep on the sofa together waiting to see if there Daddy/Dad was coming home.  
Liv woke up to see her Dad sitting beside her cuddling Seb on his knee. 

Four weeks later they were all trying to getting back to normal, Liv surprised Robert with  
adoption papers and asked Robert to adopt her and Robert asked Aaron to adopt Seb.

Three months later and the Sugden-Dingles were happy and very close family


End file.
